Red House Latte
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Tahukah kalian tentang otaku? Yah, bisa dibilang otaku itu adalah orang terlalu menggemari suatu hal dan selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentang hal yang ia sukai dengan menghabiskan jumlah (uang) terhitung tak sedikit. Couple pair : SebaCiel Rate : T Genre : RomanceWarning : OCC, AU, TYPO, EYD berantakan dll.


_**OoO**_

_**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**Diclaimer by Yana Toboso**_

_**Title : Red House Latte**_

_**Couple pair : SebaCiel**_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Warning : OCC, AU, TYPO, EYD berantakan dll.**_

_**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**_

_**Atas saran dari pembaca yang nge-message saya judulnya saya ganti**__**  
**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

* * *

Tahukah kalian tentang _otaku_? Yah, bisa dibilang _otaku_ itu adalah orang terlalu menggemari suatu hal dan selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentang hal yang ia sukai dengan menghabiskan jumlah (uang) terhitung tak sedikit . Namun, entah mengapa istilah _otaku_ yang beredar di dunia… dikaitkan dengan _anime_ ya? Apa mungkin karena kata _otaku_ itu sendiri sering ada dalam animasi Jepang itu? Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja kata 'otaku' yang asal mulanya itu panjang ceritanya.

Sekarang kita memasuki tempat yang menjadi surganya orang bergelar _otaku_, sebut saja AKB (Akihabara). Kawasan perbelanjaan yang masih terletak di daerah Tokyo itu, menjadi tempat terintisnya _idol group_ terkenal AKAB 49. Tak tahu? Itu lho grup yang isinya cewek-cewek _moe_, jago nyanyi dan_ dance_. But, karena jumlah mereka telalu banyak.. jadi banyak yang bilang kayak mau tauran *peace wota*

Selain AKAB 49, ada juga tempat yang benar-benar harus didatangi para _otaku_. Salah satunya _maid café_, _maid café_ sendiri sudah ada di Tokyo sejak awal tahun 2000-an. Sekarang sih sudah menjamur lanyaknya pemakai android di dunia, café yang terkenal di kawan Akihabara lumayan banyak, seperti.. _moe café, cosplay café, tsundere café_ dan _butler café_ yang katanya baru mulai popular karena ada _anime_ berkisah tentang seorang _butler _cakep, serba bisa, pokoknya _perfect_ deh.. ditambah lagi dia setia banget sama_ Bocchan_-nya. Tahu yang saya maksudkan? (abaikan)

...

..

.

Dari banyaknya _maid café_ yang mewabah di Tokyo itu. Ada sebuah café atau tepatnya _Cosplay Café_ yang sedikit berbeda dengan _Cosplay Café_ pada umumnya. Café bernama 'Red House Latte' itu terletak dipersimpangan Akihabara, dari namanya saja orang pasti sudah beranggapan kalau tempat itu didominasi warna merah. Yah, kenyaatannya Café yang bernuansa classic itu memang memadukan warna merah marun, hitam, dan gold untuk dekorasi ruangan _plus _perabotannya. Menciptakan suasana 'You are the King'

Di depan pintu masuk Red House Latte, berdirilah dua sosok bersurai panjang. _"Okaerinasaimase, goshuujin-sama.." [1] _ucap mereka bersamaan dengan senyum manisnya. Orang yang dipanggil _goshuujin-sama _itu pun langsung salah tingkah, "_T-tadaima.." [2] _ balasnya ragu.

Maid berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum lagi sambil mengantarkan tamunya ke meja yang masih belum terisi. Sedangkan si_ darkblue-grayish _itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, _orb deep-blue_ sebiru samudera itu tampak bosan. Sampai akhirnya, sosok wanita serba merah masuk ke dalam Café dan mengaba-abainya untuk ke ruang staf.

"Shine.." panggilnya pada si _blonde _yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Ya, Smile?" balasnya singkat sambil menoleh. Iris _deep- blue_ dan _light-blue_ itu saling memandang mengisyaratkan, 'Cepat ke sini.. ini perintah Madam!' Si _blonde _pun mengangguk, "Princess, bisakah kau lanyani tamu ini sebentar?" tanyanya pada surai _blonde_ yang di_ drill _itu. "Aku ada urusan sebentar.." si Princess pun mengangguk. Lalu, Smile dan Shine pun memasuki ruangan staf.

_**SREEEETT**_

Pintu pun terbuka, tampaklah sosok wanita dari rambut sampai sepatunya berwarna merah. Untung kulit wanita itu seperti _porcelain_.. banyangkan kalau kulitnya berwarna serupa dengan atribut yang menempel ditubuhnya? Pasti mengerikan, bukan?

"Madam Red.." ucap si Smile tiba-tiba, "Sampai kapan aku harus begini?" tanyanya pasrah pada wanita bernama Madam Red itu.

"Sampai aku menemukan _maid_ yang baru, Ciel.." jawabnya dengan perasaan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, semenjak Paula dan Hannah cuti melahirkan.. sulit mencari pengganti mereka.." lanjut Madam Red sambil menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, aku sangat memerlukan bantuan kalian berdua.. Ciel, Alois.."

Si _blonde_ pun mangangguk, "_Well.._ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok.. membantu Madam." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Gajinya lumayan sih.. tapi, seragamnya memang 'sedikit ribet' sih.." sambungnya sambil menunjuk _dress_ pendek _Lolita _berwarna marun dengan celemek hitamnya ditambah_ headdress,_ _stocking,_ dan sepatu _Lolita_ dengan kombinasi warna tersebut.

"Itulah yang jadi masalahnya.." ucap Ciel menggantung, "Alois.. bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengenali kita?"

Kini si _blonde _memasang tampang 'o' sambil menepukan kedua tangannya. "Bukannya, di sini memang banyak yang kenal kita ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Ciel pun berubah menjadi _panic_, "Siapa?" tanyanya. '_God,_ ini memalukan..'

"Itu, Madam Red dan Lizzie.." jawabnya polos dan berhasil membuat Ciel _sweatdrop_.

"YANG KUMAKSUD BUKAN ITU _BAKAA_!" terang Ciel kesal.

"_Slow,_ Ciel.. kalau marah gitu wajahmu makin imut.. lho.." ucap Alois , "Terus maksudmu apa?"

"Yang kucemaskan itu—"

"Kalau ada teman sekolah yang melihat kita berpakaian seperti ini.."

Alois pun diam, ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu sih. "Hmm, kurasa kau terlalu parnoan.. Ciel.." ucapnya asal dan sukses membuat dahi Ciel berkerut. "Gini ya Ciel, ini AKIBA~ orang yang memakai pakaian seperti ini bukan Cuma kita aja.. kau ingat kakek GAR kemarin? Dia PD aja tuh pake _seifuku_, padahal badannya kan uda keriput semua." Jelas Alois sengenanya.

_Well,_ Ciel perlu mencerna apa yang dikatakan Alois barusan. 'Apa hubungannya kakek-kakek GAR yang pake _seifuku_, sama masalahnya sekarang?' protes Ciel dalam hati. 'Memang ada konselt dalam otaknya Alois, kali..'

'Tch.. ya udalah.. terserah aja..' batin Ciel pasrah.

Iris _crimson _itu menatap Ciel dengan tatapan memohon, dan Ciel hanya bisa menghela napas.. "Baiklah akan kubantu sampai Bibi An menemukan perkerja baru.."

Wanita yang tidak suka dipanggil 'Bibi' itu pun langsung memeluk keponakan semata wayangnya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Ciel.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Memasuki musim panas di Tokyo membuat matahari terasa terbit lebih cepat, memaksa orang-orang memulai aktivitas paginya lebih awal. Di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo, tampaklah surai abu-abu kebiruan sedang mengunci pintu apartemennya bernomor '703'

Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah dapat dipastikan ia adalah anak sekolahan, dengan langkah santai ia berjalan menuju_ lift_. Namun, tiba-tiba..

_**BRAAAAAK**_

Seseorang menabraknya, _"I-itte—" [3] _ gumamnya karena bokongnya mendarat tepat di lantai semen yang keras itu. Daripada dibilang 'seseorang menabraknya' kejadian kali ini lebih tepat kalau si mungil ini tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang tingginya melebihi dirinya.

Surai gelap itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, _"Daijoubu?"_ [4] tanyanya dengan tatapan cemas. Si _sapphire _yang menolak uluran tangan itu pun langsung berdiri.

"_Well,_ seperti yang kau lihat.." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu. "Aku tak apa-apa, lagipula ini salahku.." lanjutnyasambil mendongak untuk menatap pemuda beriris_ ruby_ itu.

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak sampai terdengar bunyi,_** TING!**_ Dan ke luarlah dua sosok pemuda yang berbeda tinggi dari _lift_ yang tadinya mau mereka naiki itu.

"Ciel, sedang apa kau?" tanya surai _blonde _itu padanya.

Orang yang dipanggil Ciel langsung menoleh, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah temannya itu.

Sementara pemuda 'tinggi' satunya lagi menghampiri orang yang ada dihadapannya, "Sabastian, kenapa kau lama?" tanya iris _amber _itu pada si _ruby_. Lalu, kini matanya melirik sosok mungil yang dilihatnya sedang bersama orang bernama Sebastian itu.

"Oh, apa gara-gara dia kau jadi lama?" tanyanya, "Siapa dia? Jangan bilang kalau dia pacar barumu.." tebak si _amber _itu asal.. membuat si imut_ sapphire i_tu 'sangat' kesal dan si _blonde_ dengan mata _aquamarine_ itu girang sendiri.

_**TOK**_, Sebastian pun menggetok kepala Claude yang menurutnya sudah nge-hang di pagi hari. "Anime _yao*_ apa yang kemarin kau tonton?" ucap si_ ruby i_tu tepat sasaran. Dan membuat si _amber nyengir_ sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bukan _anime_ sih, tapi _doujin.._" koreksinya sendiri dan suskses membuat dua sosok mungil itu kaget.

Ciel kaget dan langsung _speechless_, 'Apa-apan dua orang ini?' batinnya bingung plus kesal sendiri. Sementara Alois kaget dan langsung berlonjak girang_. 'Kyaa~ BL in live action~~'_ teriak si _aquamarine_ itu dalam hati.

"_Oh, God.._ jangan bilang kalau _senpai-tachi ini fudanshi_ juga?" tanya si _blonde _itu antusias seperti pemenang lomba undian dari acara TV.

'Tunggu, tadi Alois bilang apa?' Tanya si _sapphire _itu pada dirinya sendiri. Karena di tempatnya berdiri sekarang ia dikelilingi makhluk Fudanshi seperti Alois, tapi berjumlah tiga orang? Plus, Alois tentunya. '_God,_ menghadapi seorang Alois saja sudah susah?! Dan.. sekarang?' Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Aku bukan.. dia iya." Elak si _ruby_ itu sambil menunjuk orang yang disebelahnya.

Alis si _amber_ itu terangkat sebelah, "kau bilang apa? Kau bukan fudanshi?" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil, "Tuan Sebastian Michaelis.. seharusnya kau sadar.. akan isi handphone-mu itu—"

"Ngakunya bukan.. tapi wallpaper HP foto anim loli lagi bugil.." lanjut si _amber_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak si _raven_. Ciel yang tadinya persis berada di depan Sebastian pun perlahan mundur, 'Ok, ini semakin mengerikan..' si mungil _sapphire _ini mulai merinding.

Sementara, si _aquamarine._. "_Kamiya~~_ ga bisa dipercaya, tampangnya _kakkoii _hatinya PEDO, hahaha.." tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Dan, _**JLEEB**_

Si_ ruby_ yang tadinya berusaha jaga_ image_ pun mulai murka, pasalnya ia paling TIDAK SUKA di-_fitnah_ sama orang apalagi kalau orangnya itu temannya sendiri. Dan, perlu dikoreksi di sini.. kalau gambar yang jadi _wallpape_r HP-nya itu memang gambar _anime_, dengan sosok mungil tanpa busana. Tapi, perlu digaris bawahi yang jadi objek gambarnya itu bukan anak kecil seperti kalian bayangkan, melainkan sosok kucing dengan sanak saudaranya. Haruskah Sebastian meminta _animator _menggambarkan pakaian untuk gambar kucing di-HP-nya?

'_God.._ ini mulai menjengkelkan," batin Sebastian. Dengan cuek dia meninggalkan temanya yang sedang asik_ caper _sama _kouhai_?

_Well,_ ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan si _kakkoi ruby_ itu saling menatap bingung. Banyak prasangka mucul dibenak ketiganya.

'Waaaw, jangan-jangan dia malu mengakuinya?' Pikir si _blonde_ melihat tingkah senpai-nya yang pergi begitu saja.

'Apa dia ngambek padaku?' tanya si _amber_ pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasang muka serius.

Sementara Ciel yang tadinya sudah merinding sekarang malah berpikiran tidak-tidak karena melihat respon kedua orang yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

Alois memasang tampang sumringah bahagia dan orang yang kemungkinan besar _senpai_-nya sedang memasang muka serius seperti _hentai yaro_ yang lagi mengicar mangsanya pun membuat Ciel..

_**WUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ Lari secepat kilat meninggalkan kawanan otaku yang asik di dunianya sendiri itu.

Intinya pagi ini adalah pagi teraneh dan termengerikan yang pernah ia lalui. Sedikit berlebihan? Mungkin iya, tapi bagaimana tidak? Mengingat si mungil itu kini ada di dalam bus dengan sosok seorang pria (yang katanya) PEDO tadi. Belum lagi, karena kondisi bus yang disesaki manusia membuat mereka berada di posisi sangat dekat. Ciel sekarang berdiri persis di pojok pintu ke luar sementara si _raven_ tadi ada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, kalau Ciel setinggi Claude mungkin tak akan ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya.

Si _sapphire_ hanya menunduk berusaha untuk tidak menatap iris_ ruby_ dari pria jakung itu. Tahu kenapa? Karena menurut Ciel mata berwarna semerah darah itu sangatlah indah, meski Madam Red memiliki warna mata serupa. Tapi, tetap saja si _ruby_ satu ini terlihat tampan dengan perpaduan rambut gelapnya. Ditambah kulit pucatnya mengingatkan Ciel pada sosok fiksi penghisap darah _ favorite_-nya yang bernama _vampire_.

_**BLUSH **_kini pipi si mungil itu memerah, akibat daya khayal dan pikirnya yang sangat— kalian tahukan? Tubuhnya pun serasa memanas mengingat dia harus berada dalam posisi in selama lima belas menit.

'Tuhan, apa salahku? Sehingga Kau menempatkanku dalam kondisi ini?' batin Ciel mendadak _religious_.

Iris_ ruby _menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak Ciel. "Apa kau demam?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahi si mungil itu.

_**BRR **_tubuh_ sapphire _mungil itu bergetar, jangan bayangkan HP yang lagi di _silent mode_ ya? Badan si mungil ini bergetar layaknya orang ketakutan seakan dikejar gerombolan _yakuza_? Intinya, sekarang ia merasa kehilangan kesimbangannya. Bagaimana tidak?

'Ciel, keningmu disentuh sama _senpai _yang katanya _fudanshi_—

Ditambah PEDO—' Dan_** SYUUUT**_ iris _sapphire_ yang merasa dirinya _loli _itu kini tertutup dengan sempurna.

Si _raven _yang tadinya cuek mendadak _panic_, "Hei.. Kau! Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya sedikit kesal sambil menompang tubuh mungil yang kehilangan kesadaran itu. "Tch, kenapa dia pingsan sih.." kesal si _ruby_, mau tak mau ia harus membawa serta _kouhai _dan tas yang menyertainya itu sampai ke sekolah.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 07:00 pagi, pertanda tiga puluh menit lagi mata pelajaran pertama di FujiKou (Fujita Koukou Gakuen) akan dimulai. Di koridor yang sudah dipenuhi siswa dan siswi itu, tampaklah sosok pemuda. Datang dengan menggendong sosok mungil yang memakai pakaian serupa pula. Seluruh siswa yang tadinya asik mengobrol dan beraktivitas, tiba-tiba saja..

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Tertegun melihat sosok yang melintas, terutama siswa wanitanya. Tahu kenapa? Karena yang lewat di koridor ini adalah orang paling ter-famous di sekolah. Bukan hanya karena fisik dan wajah tampannya saja. Siswa yang dijuliki 'Crow Ruby' itu juga memiliki prestasi sangat mengagumkan di bidang akademik maupun non akademik, membuat wanita seisi sekolah memujanya dan teman se-_gender _dengannya 'jelous' karena pacar mereka selalu membandingkan diri mereka dengan si Pangeran Perfek itu.

Namun, berita miring selalu dikaitkan oleh pemuda tampan bermata _ruby_ itu. Salah satunya, _gossip_yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Fujita Gakuen. Yah, kalau si perfek itu GAY. 'Oh God' mulanya _fans-fans_nya berteriak histeris 'tak terima' di dalam hati. Apalagi… katanya sampai sekarang yang jadi pacarnya Sebastian itu adalah cowok tak kalah tampannya bernama Claude Fautus.

Awalnya _fans_ sempat patah hati karena kenyatan pahit yang terungkap, bahwa kedua pangeran bertampang _stoic _itu— YAOI. Tapi, seiring berjalanya waktu _fans_ yang tadinya patah hati segera bangkit dan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat. Di mata para _fujo—_ eh, _fans_ maksudnya kemesraan antara _SebaClau_ itu adalah inspirasi untuk bikin _doujin sho-ai_ dan _fiction _lainnya. *abaikan kalimat terakhir*

Sekarang di sini lah Sebastian, di depan pintu ruang UKS dengan menggendong sosok mungil layaknya seorang puteri.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Ketuknya tak sabaran, mengingat ia merasa sangat risih ketika siswa lain memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran. Lebih parahnya ada sekelompok siswa cewek yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _lapar _seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**_

Ditendangnya pintu tak berdosa itu. Lalu, ia menidurkan sosok mungil yang digendongnya di atas kasur. Dilihatnya tempat itu kosong tak ada sensei yang seharusnya menjaga, dengan menghela napas ia melangkah menuju lemari tempat menyimpan kotak P3K. Diambilnya 'Faver plaster' dan kembali menutup lemari itu.

Kini iris _ruby_-nya melirik ke sosok yang masih pingsan di atas kasur, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Dibukanya _faver plester_ itu, lalu ia menempelkan benda itu di dahi pemuda berambut biru keabuan itu.

'Hah, selesai..' batin si _ruby_ sedikit lega. 'Dia ini kan, yang kutabrak tadi pagi?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil memerhatikan sosok mungil itu dengan saksama.

'Badan sekecil dan sekurus ini..' batinnya sambil memegang tangan kecil Ciel.

'Aku kira kau anak SMP.. Belum lagi wajah dan suaranya..' pemuda itu menyetuh lekuk wajah Ciel, 'seperti anak peremuan..' batinnya lagi. Dan.._** PUK **_seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kini kuku panjang yang di cat hitam itu menyentuh pipinya.

"_Se-sensei.. Bikkurishita.."_ [5] ucap si _raven_ itu kaget ketika menyadari keberadaan dokter penjaga UKS itu.

Pria berambut silver panjang itu tersenyum, _"Ara? Kakkoii-kun janai ka?"_ [6] tanya _sensei_-nya itu. "Kenapa, pagi-pagi sudah di sini? Khu khu.." tanyanya lagi diiringi tawa khasnya.

"Saya hanya mengantar anak ini.. tadi dia pingsan.." jelas Sebastian sambil menujuk sosok yang belum sadarkan diri itu.

_Sensei _bernama Undertaker itu mengangguk-angguk, "ah, begitu rupanya.."

"Baiklah_ sensei_, saya permisi.." ucap Sebastian sambil mengambil tasnya dan ke luar dari ruangan itu.

**Sementara itu**

_**TAP TAP**_

"Aduh, Ciel.. kenapa dia pergi duluan sih.." gerutu si _blonde _sambil berlari kecil.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"Kau, kebanyakan ngayal sih.. jadi ditinggal kan?" jawab si kacamata sambil menoleh ke belakang.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

"Bukannya _senpai_ juga kebanyakan ngayal tadi?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan _senpai_-nya itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika si kakak kelas yang tingginya melebihi dirinya itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Sebastian," panggil si kacamata itu panggil si _amber_, orang yang merasa dipanggil pun dengan cuek mengacuhkan temannya itu.

"Tch, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah—" gumam Claude sambil berjalan meninggalkan si _blonde_ itu sendirian.

Dengan polosnya Alois memasang tampang bingung semenit berlalu, _**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG**_ bel pertanda jam pertama berbunyi.

"_Hee?!"_ Dengan paniknya Alois berlari menuju kelas.

* * *

Sekarang matahari sudah meninggi, Ciel yang tadinya pingsan pun sudah sadar dan mengikuti mata pelajaran terakhir. Walau, kepalanya tidak pusing tapi si sapphire tak bisa memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengikuti pelajaran budaya Jepang ini. Dan, sialnya William T. Spears a.k.a_ kibishi sensei_ tiba-tiba saja memberi kuis dadakan.

Berakhirlah masa muda kedua pemuda mungil itu. Ketika, mengerjakan soal-soal yang kata (_sensei_) –nya gampang itu. Ciel bertingkah sangat tenang saat mengerjakan kuis, seakan ia tahu jawabannya (atau memang tahu) dan membuat Alois yang panikan menjadi semakin panik tak jelas. Entah apa yang ia tulis di lembar jawaban itu pun ia tak tahu.

_**KRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG**_

Bunyi itu bergema ke sepenjuru sekolah menandakan pelajaran hari ini berakhir, dengan cekatan guru budaya itu mengambil paksa lembar jawaban para siswanya. Setelah itu, Finni si ketua kelas menyuruh teman-temannya berdiri dan memberi salam pada _sensei-_nya itu. Kemudian, _kibishi sensei_ itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Surai biru keabuan itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas yang ia taruh di kolong lacinya. Sedangkan, si_ blonde l_angsung menghampiri temannya itu sambil mendengus kesal. "Kuis tadi, _MUZUKASHII KATTA YO~_"

Ciel melirik heran,_ "sonna ni.." [7] _jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Alois pun mengekor di belakangnya.

"_Naa, SHI-E-RU.._ Pagi tadi kau pingsan? Kenapa? Asma-mu kambuh?" tanya Alois khawatir. Yah, walau Ciel memang sedikit menyebalkan dan kelewat _tsundere_.. tapi, tetap saja si _blonde_ itu cemas kalau teman masa kecilnya itu tiba-tiba pingsan.

Orang yang ditanya melah memasang tampang kesal. "Tak usah bahas itu agh—" ucap Ciel.

"Yang penting aku baik-baik saja sekarang.." lanjutnya sambil menghela napas pendek.

Mendengar itu Alois hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bernapas lega. "Kau ini— ya, sudahlah intinya sekarang kita harus cepat ke Café."

"_Hai hai,"_ ucap si _sapphire_ pada temannya itu.

* * *

_**Di Red House Latte Café**_

"Ciel, Alo.. kata Bibi An nanti ada koki baru di sini.." ucap gadis bermbut _blonde-drill_ itu. Kedua pemuda yang baru saja tiba di café itu saling menatap bingung.

"Lalu?" tanya mereka kompak.

Lizzie pun menampakan sifat _hime syndrom_-nya, "bukannya 'lalu' kalian ini yaa—"

"Bibi An meminta kalian memberi tahu tugas koki baru itu karena aku harus pulang sekarang.." jelas gadis bermata _emerald _itu.

Ciel dan Alois pu ber- 'o' ria, "oh.. baiklah kalau begitu.." ucap mereka bersamaan *lagi*

"Ok, aku pulang duluan ya? _Jaa ashita ne~_" ucap Lizzie sambil melangkah riang menuju pintu ke luar.

_**BLAAAAM**_

Setelah pintu tertutup, kedua pemuda manis itu langsung bergegas ke ruang staff. Mereka menaruh tas di dalam loker dan mengambil baju seragam kerja yang tergantung di ruang itu. Dengan malas-malasan Ciel mulai membuka kancing_ gakuran_-nya, satu per satu kancing itu di bukanya dan terpampang lah tubuh mungil itu dengan kaos putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Alois.

Setelah itu dilepasnya kaos tipis itu. Kemudian, ia beralih ke celana panjangnya. Saat mereka ingin melepas tali pinggang. Tiba-tiba saja..

_**SREEEKKKKKKK**_

Pintu terbuka, Ciel dan Alois yang setengah telanjang pun menoleh.

Dan..

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!" _Teriak duo mungil itu bersamaan ketika melihat dua orang pemuda yang tak asing di mata mereka.

* * *

Tentang cerita

Buat AKAB 49 itu pelesetannya AKB 48. Kalau soal cosplay café kalian bisa cari data lengkapnya via google karena untuk penjelasannya lumayan panjang sih (ga mungkin saya sempelin di fic ini). Jadi, kalau emang mau tau sejarahnya bisa buka wiki dan teman-temannya.

Terjemahan dialog

[1] _"Okaerinasaimase, goshuujin-sama.." :_ "Selamat datang, (kembali) Tuan.."

[2] "_T-tadaima.." _: "Aku pulang.." tapi kalau dikonteks situasi di _maid café_ atau sejenisnya bisa diartikan jadi. "Ya, terimakasih."

[3] _"I-itte—" : _dari kata _itai _yang artinya sakit_, _tapi di sini bisa jadi, "A-aduh.."

[4] _"Daijoubu?"_ : "Tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

[5] _"Se-sensei.. Bikkurishita.."_ : "Dok, Anda mengaggerkan saya."

[6] _"Ara? Kakkoii-kun janai ka?" :_ "Wah? Kamu si tampan kan?"

[7] _"Sonna ni.."_ : "Tidak terlalu.."

* * *

A/N

Yah saya balik lagi dengan fic baru tentang anak sekolahan yang part time, sebenarnya saya mau fokus sama fic yang udah terlanjur di publish, tapi apa daya ide datang silih berganti. Ide awal cerita ini datang ketika saya nonoton dorama switch girl seeason2.. tapi, dapat dipastikan jalan ceritanya beda (banget).. sebenernya saya malas nulis romance manis karena takut kena diabetes (?) Di sini saya nyempilin bahasa Jepang sedikit, tidak apa-apa kah?

Di chapter satu aja uda banyak yang saya bikin OOC, _demo.. yoroshii desuka?_

kritik dan sarannya, douzo~

_And last Mind to Review?_


End file.
